Sheen Goes to Hollywood!
by bananaman1206
Summary: Sheen enters a contest and wins a trip to Hollywood for 4 guests. My first story so please don't be too mean!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One day Jimmy and his best friends Carl and Sheen were watching TV and an ad came on commercial saying

"You and four friends could win a trip to Hollywood!"

"Oh my God! Do you know what this means?" Sheen excitedly asked.

Jimmy and Carl looked at each other and said, "No"

"Whoever can make the best muffins can win a trip to Hollywood!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Uh but Sheen…it said you have to ENTER the contest," Carl said to his hyper friend.

"Who cares? I get to make muffins!" Sheen said happily.

"Oh come on Sheen, that's just a waste of time…you wouldn't have a good chance of winning anyway…" Jimmy pointed out.

"Be right back," Sheen said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jimmy and Carl looked at each other in questions, but shrugged and continued watching TV.

20 minutes later, Sheen came out of the kitchen holding a plate of muffins.

"I just made muffins guys! Yay me! Oh yeah and I entered in that contest…I sent them a muffin for a bribe!" Sheen exclaimed.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have a good chance at winning…right?"

Sheen scoffed. "By the power of Ultralord, I command them to let me win!"

Jimmy and Carl rolled their eyes, and completely ignored Sheen.

The next day….

"I have to see if I won"! Sheen said, barging in to Jimmy's house.

The winner of the trip to Hollywood is……..Sheen Estavez!

"Oh my god it's a miracle!" Sheen yelled as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Jimmy and Carl's jaws dropped, they couldn't believe it, and he won.

"Wow Sheen…congratulations…" Jimmy said to his best friend in shock.

"Yep and I'm taking you, Carl, Libby, and Cindy!" Sheen exclaimed in reply.

"Why CINDY?" Jimmy yelled.

"Because I like Libby, and she's Cindy's best friend, therefore Cindy is going," Sheen explained.

"But- but" Jimmy stuttered.

"But nothing…WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" Sheen exclaimed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is my first fanfic…so don't be that harsh. Give me advice not mean reviews.

Next chapter: They are going to Hollywood!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sheen was jumping up and down in excitement and talking loudly.

"Sheen shut up and wait a second, it's telling you the details," Jimmy told his friend.

'Sheen Estavez you can pick your tickets up and Channel 4 News station, you and four friends will be staying in Hollywood for 7 days! Congratulations!'

"Call Cindy and Libby over quick!" Sheen exclaimed.

"I don't want to call Cindy's house!" Jimmy whined.

"Jimmy come on! This is the chance of a life time!" Sheen argued.

"Fine," Jimmy mumbled as he picked up the phone and dialed Cindy's number.

"Hello?" Cindy picked up.

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked in an exasperated tone.

"Nerdtron? What do you want?" Cindy asked coldly.

"Is Libby with you?" Jimmy asked still in the same tone.

"Yeah why?" Cindy said also in the same tone.

"Just come over right now," Jimmy said with an edge.

Then he hung up.

"They're coming over," Jimmy sighed.

"Yes!" Sheen exclaimed as he ran over to the window.

**5 minutes later…**

Cindy and Libby go to the door and then they were about to knock, but Sheen opened the door before they got the chance to.

"This better be good," Cindy said, her arms folded across her chest.

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!" Sheen yelled.

Cindy and Libby looked at each other, then at Sheen.

"I MADE MUFFINS!" Sheen exclaimed.

"SHEEN!" Jimmy and Carl yelled.

"Oh right…WE'RE ALL GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" Sheen told the girls.

Cindy and Libby screamed.

"Oh my God no way! How?" Libby asked Sheen excitedly.

"Because I entered this contest and I sent in a muffin for a bribe!" Sheen told them.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"I have to go pick the tickets up!" Sheen said as he ran out the door.

They all watched him run down the street.

"He's going to run all the way into town?" Jimmy asked.

**30 minutes later…**

Sheen burst into the door holding the tickets in his hands, not out of breath or anything.

"WE LEAVE TOMORROW! EVERYONE GO HOME AND GO TO BED NOW!" Sheen screamed.

"But I'm not tired," Carl stated.

"Sheen you must be trippin' its 4:30!" Libby said.

"Get off my back woman, it's Hollywood!" Sheen replied.

Everyone glared at him.

"We could be…discovered," Sheen said dramatically.

"My mom says I'm not supposed to be discovered!" Carl whined.

"Maybe you can become a…pop star," Sheen told him again dramatically.

Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby shuddered at the though of it.

"And Cindy, you can be…the voice for Oscar the Grouch!" Sheen said to Cindy.

Cindy glared evilly at him.

Sheen ignored that and said, "And Jimmy you can be one of those guys from the crocodile hunter who gets limbs torn off!"

This time, everyone stared at him.

"What it would be fun," Sheen said.

They all shook their heads and Sheen said, "And Libby, you can play beside me as my ultra lady."

"I don't think so," Libby replied.

"Ok then…you can play in one of those Jackie Chan movies!" Sheen said.

"Ok now your just scarin' me boy," Libby said as she looked at Sheen with a 'what the heck' look.

"Wow is it already 7:30? All of you go to bed!" Sheen said as he rushed them all out of the house.

"But this is my house Sheen!" Jimmy said when he was pushed outside.

"Yes and what a lovely house it is!" Sheen replied before he slammed the door on them.

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Carl all exchanged glances.

Then the door slowly opened.

"Oh…" Sheen said before he dashed off to his house.

Everyone shook their heads, said goodbye, and headed off towards their separate houses.

After all it wasn't even 5:00.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW YOU FOOLS! No but seriously…do me a favor and review.

Pretty please? I'll be your best friend…and you can get a banana.

Oh…you don't want "healthy" stuff…fine.

I'll give you candy!

Haha yes candy!

-Bananaman1206


End file.
